


Blindfolded

by cherryblossombomb



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (briefly) - Freeform, Blindfolds, Crying, Fluff, M/M, Mild D/s, Vibrators, Window Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8577298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryblossombomb/pseuds/cherryblossombomb
Summary: Victor's left Yuuri in their hotel room all day, blindfolded and getting fucked by a vibrator, but he's finally home to satisfy him himself.





	

“I’m home, Yuuri~”

Victor kicks off his shoes in the hotel room’s entryway and shrugs off his coat. The curtains are drawn, leaving a small enough gap to show the night sky sparkling with stars. He hums as he wanders over to their bedroom.

“Sorry for being out for so long, Yuuri,” he sings, turning the doorknob with a smile. “You’ve been waiting so long for me, haven’t you?”

“V-Victor…” Yuri gasps, voice hoarse and oh, he must’ve been using it a lot, Victor realises. “Please, Victor…”

His eyes sweep over the room until his gaze lands steadily on Yuuri, wrists tied together and bound to the headboard, blindfold hiding his eyes but not the hot flush over his cheeks, and the string of the vibrator trailing up his thigh and into his—

“Oh my,” Victor says, chuckling softly, “did I forget to turn it off?” His thumb swept over the heart-shaped remote in the pocket of his slacks, and he flicked over a button.

Yuuri’s back arches off the bed and he cries out, voice catching in his throat as he does. His fingers curl around one of the poles of the headboard like he needs to hold onto something as he writhes on sweat-soaked sheets. “Vi-Victor, please,” he chokes, sounding like he’s going to cry, and—is it bad that Victor kind of hopes he will? He’s just so cute when his eyes are wide and full of tears, it’s not his fault.

Victor crawls onto the bed, leaning over Yuuri and watching the trails of sweat slide down his chest. “What do you want, Yuuri?” he breathes onto his neck, smirking when Yuuri whimpers. “Tell me.” He nips his ear before peppering butterfly kisses down his neck.

“I-I… want you to… nngh—!”

Victor sinks his teeth into Yuuri’s neck, hard enough to leave a mark, and makes a mental note to ensure Yuuri’s next costume shows it off. He licks at the red mark left behind, but… _No, that’s not enough_ , he thinks, and starts sucking at the skin until Yuuri’s gasping and moaning and trying hard to thrust high enough to rub against him.

“Bad boy,” Victor hisses next to his ear, shoving down Yuuri’s hips with one hand. Yuuri whimpers in a way that plainly told Victor he loves to be called that. “Well, Yuuri,” he breathes, trailing more feather-light kisses lower and lower until his breath ghosts over Yuuri’s pert nipples. “What is it you want?”

“P-please… untie me… Victor,” he gasps out, as if each word requires intense concentration.

Victor bites down – hard – on Yuuri’s nipple, smirking around it when Yuuri whimpers and bucks. “You like it when it hurts a little, don’t you, Yuuri?”

“Mnn—” Yuuri whines, squirming fervently beneath him.

Victor slides his hands over Yuuri’s body: tugging at his hair, slipping over his wet lips, brushing a nipple, teasing over his cock – and then he grabs his thigh, digging his fingers into it. He lifts it up to bite down into the soft flesh, feeling a spark of heat rush through him at the keening noise Yuuri makes as he leans into it.

“Victor, _hurry_ ,” Yuuri whines.

“So demanding,” Victor huffs, nipping harshly at his thigh again. Yuuri squeaks. “This is why we had to punish you today.”

“Mnnn—can’t you punish me more actively?” Yuuri says in a rush, his blush travelling down his neck. He’s embarrassed to say it, but Victor knows he means it. Yuuri’s impatient and wants everything now and Victor wants to pull his hair and smack his ass until it’s red and he’s crying and begging for more of it.

_But_ , he laments without much regret, _he has been writhing alone on this bed for four hours… maybe he deserves some pity_.

He flicks the _off_ switch on his remote and the faint buzzing stops and Yuuri whines and squirms more. “Oh, hush,” Victor says fondly, a rush of affection making him want to hold him close and breathe him in—but he doesn’t. Instead, he slowly, achingly pulls out the string of the vibrator from Yuuri. It’s shaped like a heart and it’s soaking wet and he says, “You got that wet, Yuuri? How embarrassing,” and his eyes flicker down to see Yuuri’s dick twitch and spurt precome. He grabs the tip of his dick and delights in Yuuri’s little cry. _So cute_. “Nuh-uh, Yuuri, you aren’t allowed to come yet.”

“ _Please_ , Victor,” he breathes, voice barely a whisper, and he wriggles underneath him. “Let me—” Victor slides his leg between Yuuri’s thighs, brushing against his dick. “A-ah – ahnnn— _Victor_ …!”

Victor grabs the lube he left on the nightstand and pours it onto his fingers. _It smells like strawberries_ , he thinks, and holds his fingers to Yuuri’s mouth. “Lick,” he orders, because Yuuri’s blind to visual prompts, and Yuuri doesn’t hesitate to do what he’s told. His tongue darts out and—oh, fuck, Victor’s been thinking about this since Yuuri’s routine the other day when the little tease licked his lips. Yuuri’s tongue swipes over the tip of his finger and he moans right away. Victor feels more precome escape Yuuri’s dick and he squeezes harder. Yuuri chokes a little and muffles his sounds by sucking three of Victor’s fingers into his mouth.

Victor’s breath catches in his throat and he knows he’s staring wide-eyed at Yuuri, moaning and flushing and naked beneath him, but Yuuri can’t see his face so it’s fine. But he can see Yuuri’s: brows furrowed, face absolutely red, sweat beading on his temple…

Just like when he skates.

_Bad thoughts, bad thoughts; we don’t want to get affected when Yuuri’s skating in front of hundreds of people_ , he tells himself, but it isn’t working; he’s so hard he’s straining against his slacks and oh, god, he has to unzip them. He starts jerking himself as he watches Yuuri lick his fingers, as lube drips off and slides over his lips and down his chin, and he wants it to be his come on Yuuri’s face instead.

So he keeps stroking his dick as he squeezes Yuuri’s, and then slips his fingers deeper in his mouth until Yuuri chokes a little. “Yuuri, do you want my—”

“Yes, yes, yes,” he gasps around his fingers. “Please—Victor, I want your dick, I want all of you, please—”

He leans over Yuuri and holds his dick towards his face. Yuuri twitches and rubs his cheek against it before he finds it, and shyly licks it a few times before parting his lips—and Victor shoves it in, savouring Yuuri’s beautiful _ruined_ expression and wanton moans. He almost wants to take off his blindfold and see his eyes tear up beautifully, but he doesn’t. It’s still nice to see him so vulnerable.

“So cute, Yuuri,” he praises, and Yuuri smiles around his dick. It just makes him harder, seeing how much Yuuri drinks in his praise like it’s gold dust. “Oh, god,” he breathes. “Yuuri, I—” He cuts himself off, grabbing Yuuri’s hair and thrusting in his mouth. Yuuri makes choked noises but doesn’t stop sucking. Precome and saliva drips from his mouth as Victor jerks his hips. He yanks his hair and Yuuri gasps enough for Victor’s dick to slip from his mouth – and he’s coming. Oh, god, it feels so _good_ and he can’t let go of Yuuri’s hair and he can’t stop _thrusting_ and it’s so hot and too _much_ —

He collapses on top of Yuuri, trying desperately to catch his breath as his dick twitches. When the black spots have dissipated from behind his eyes, he raises himself back up on shaky arms—and freezes again. Hot white streaks of his come are all over Yuuri’s face, sliding down his cheeks and sticking to his lips, and Yuuri’s shaking.

“Yuuri – darling, sweetheart, are you okay?” he breathes, pushing Yuuri’s sweat-soaked hair back and swiping his come off his lip.

“’M fine, Victor,” Yuuri whispers, voice hoarse and rough and absolutely wrecked. “But… please… please touch me…”

Victor freezes. _Oh, god… that… that’s too cute_. He rubs a hand down his face and suddenly feels too hot. He snaps off the top buttons on his shirt and unravels his tie from Yuuri’s bound wrists. They’re red and bruising and he only feels a little bit guilty. _I’m sorry for teasing you so much, Yuuri_ , he thinks but doesn’t say, taking his hand and kissing it lightly.

Yuuri makes a strange squeaking sound. “Victor—?”

“Let me make love to you, Yuuri,” he says huskily, pulling him up by his shoulders into a tight embrace.

Yuuri shudders and fists his shirt. “ _Yes_ ,” he gasps, and Victor has him stumbling off the bed on shaky legs. He pushes him up against a cold, flat surface—“Th-the window? Victor—”

“Scared someone might see you, Yuuri?” he asks, breath ghosting along the back of his neck. His hand slides down to grab his ass and he squeezes it. Yuuri arches into it, rubbing himself against Victor’s crotch. He slides his leg in-between Yuuri’s against, almost taking his feet off the floor, and then grabs Yuuri’s hands to pin them against the window. “But you look so much like this when you’re skating.”

“I-I don’t,” Yuuri sputters.

“Oh, but you do, sweetheart.” He uses his free hand to start rubbing against Yuuri’s hole, still so wet from the hours spent with the lubed-up vibrator inside of him. “Perhaps next time we should leave one of your toys inside you while you skate.”

“Victor!” Yuuri squawks, admonishing, but he’s leaning into his touch so sweetly. Victor slips a finger inside and Yuuri immediately presses against it for more.

“Goodness, Yuuri, you’re so needy,” he chuckles. “You beg me to stay with you and cry when I threaten to leave… Do you need me that much?” He licks at the shell of his ear and nips at it again.

“Yes,” Yuuri says, voice shaking. He looks back even though his eyes are covered by the blindfold. “I do need you, Victor. And I want you more than I’ve ever wanted anything before.”

_Oh, god_. “Yuuri…”

He slips two more fingers in—slowly, for just a few seconds, before scissoring him, slipping in and out with loud, wet noises that Yuuri used to hate. He didn’t seem to anymore though, if his hard dick had anything to say about it. Every time Victor pushed his fingers back inside, Yuuri thrusted with him to get more. His dick rubbed against the window, smearing it with precome.

“Oh, Yuuri, you’re making such a mess,” he admonishes.

“I’m s-sorry,” he sputters. “I—it’s so good, I can’t – I can’t wait much more, please, I—I need—”

“You need _what_?” He drives his fingers deeper and Yuuri cries out, head thrown back and mouth wide open.

“I need you to fuck me!”

_Oops_ , thinks Victor happily, _the people next door definitely heard that. And maybe downstairs, too_. He retracts his fingers, slick and wet and he used to find it gross, but since it was Yuuri, he didn’t mind too much. _Yuuri will be embarrassed later_ , he thinks, smirking. Yuuri’s gasping and panting like he’s already getting fucked, and he’s rubbing his ass against him as if it might give him enough friction. Victor rubs his dick, jolting at how sensitive it is after already coming once, but he’s somehow already getting hard again and Yuuri’s bent over and shaking right under his hands.

He barely reaches the lube that rested innocently on the edge of the bed. He grabs it and—shit, he hadn’t put the lid back on properly before. It spills over his hands and drips to the floor and he quickly wraps his hand around his cock, shuddering at the coldness of it.

_Ah well, we can just get a new flavour tomorrow_.

“Victooor…” Yuuri keens, trying to look back again despite his blindfold. His hair’s mussed and sticking up in several different directions and a drop of drool is sliding down his chin and he’s adorable.

“So impatient,” he murmurs between breaths, smacking Yuuri’s ass before he snakes his arm around his waist, pulling him towards him. “I’m going to ruin you, Yuuri,” he whispers, sliding his dick inside Yuuri.

“A-ah—ahnn…!”

“I’m going to fuck you until you forget everything but my name,” he says lowly, and Yuuri sobs. He slides deeper in, eyes falling shut as the tight heat surrounds him and nearly overwhelms him. If he hadn’t come a few minutes ago, he might have lost it right then. He pauses when he’s bottomed out, leaning over Yuuri’s back, sticky with sweat, to catch his breath as Yuuri quakes beneath him. Yuuri’s legs are shaking and it looks like his knees might cave in any minute. His fingers twitch against the glass and Victor threads his through Yuuri’s, clutching his hand tightly enough to stop his shaking.

“Victor. Victor,” Yuuri breathes like his name’s a prayer.

Victor grunts as he thrusts. “Ah, Yuuri,” he says, “you’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” Yuuri’s mouth is wide open and he’s given up trying to muffle his noises—or maybe he’s forgotten, and Victor much prefers that thought. He jerks his hips and thrusts more, deeper, harder, and Yuuri’s rocking back and forth, forehead pressed against the window as he pants enough to make it fog up. “Do you like it, Yuuri? The idea that someone could see you like this, getting fucked by your coach?” He thrusts again, even harder, and Yuuri cries out and _god_ , it’s so visceral… and so _hot_.

“N-not my coach,” Yuuri stutters, still too articulate for Victor’s liking. “Nn… b-by… Victor…”

Victor’s eyes widen and he halts for a moment. As much as he’s turned on and sweating, he has to—

He tugs at the tie at the back of Yuuri’s head, swiping the blindfold off from his face. Yuuri doesn’t react for a second, just breathing like he’s just finished a routine, before finally whimpering, “Victor…?”

“Look at me,” Victor says, but Yuuri just buries his face against the window and jerkily shakes his head. Victor growls, low in his throat, and pulls out of Yuuri.

“A—AH! V-Vic-tor—”

Victor grabs his arm and twists him around. Yuuri stares up at him with wide, shining eyes dotted with tears and fuck, he’s so hot and so beautiful with that crimson blush and wet lashes. Victor lifts him up, shoving him against the window and holding his creamy thighs around his waist. He pushes back into him, gazing up at Yuuri’s pleasure-stricken face as his lips part and his mouth goes slack in a silent scream. He thrusts up into him as Yuuri moaned wantonly, entangling his legs tighter around Victor and pulling him in deeper, deeper—

“Fuck me, Victor,” he gasps, wrapping his arms around Victor’s shoulders and nesting his fingers in his soft hair. He blinks and tears spill from his eyes. “I want you to fuck me so hard I can’t walk tomorrow.”

Victor’s eyes fly open. _Holy fuck_ , he thinks, swallowing thickly. He stares up at Yuuri, beautiful and amazing and begging Victor to fuck him, and who was he to disappoint his favourite skater? “Anything for you,” he says, husky and thick, and pounds into him, skin slapping against skin as he groans and Yuuri moans and gasps and strings together _Victor please_ s as he presses against him as much as he can. Thick tears roll down his cheeks as his breath stutters and his cock leaks. “Don’t forget, Yuuri: you need my permission first.” He winks and licks his lips.

Yuuri’s eyes are half-mast as he watches him through his thick lashes and the tears don’t stop. He takes a while to understand Victor’s words and he holds him tighter. “P-please—please, please let me come, Victor, I need to—I need you, please, Victor—”

“Darling,” he coos, jerking his hips.

“Ahhhhhhnnnn—”

He covers Yuuri’s lips, sliding his tongue in between them. He rakes it across Yuuri’s teeth before swiping it against his tongue. Yuuri tries to reciprocate, but he’s slower and clumsier and keeps twitching and shaking and jolting. Victor pulls away, and their mouths are connected by a thin trail of saliva. _Probably Yuuri’s_ , he thinks.

“Victor—” whispers Yuuri, burying his face in his shoulder as he sobs and moans. “Victor, I love you.”

Victor comes. His vision goes black and he can’t stop himself thrusting and pounding into Yuuri. He can’t hear anything past the blood rushing through his ears and his own thumping heartbeat, but it still feels _so good_ when he’s moving inside of Yuuri.

The blackness finally dissolves and his chest heaves as he gets his breath. “Yuuri, you haven’t—”

“Y-you haven’t… given me… permission,” Yuuri sobs and oh, god, that’s—adorable.

Victor shoves deeper into him, hitting him right there, and swipes his thumb over his dick. “Come for me, Yuuri,” he whispers, and watches as Yuuri throws his head back, tears dripping down his face as he comes, hard, hot white come streaming across his chest as he arches and gasps—

“ _Victor_ …!”

It’s a good thing Victor was holding him up, he realises, because Yuuri goes completely slack against him, breathless and wheezing and twitching from aftershocks. He slides his arm under Yuuri’s knees and lifts him easily, carrying him over to the bed and setting him down on its plush surface. Yuuri hasn’t opened his eyes yet, but he looks so thoroughly debauched and wrecked and blissed out that, for once, Victor doesn’t insist on having a bath right away.

Instead, he returns with a wet flannel and wipes away the lingering traces of his come on Yuuri’s face and the sweat off his brow, and the lube that had started dripping down his legs. After he feels he’s done a sufficient job of it—and calling ahead for tomorrow morning’s room service to bring them soaps and candles—he slides into bed next to Yuuri, who stirs for the first time since he came.

“Vic…tor…” he says, eyes half lidded and lips kiss-swollen.

“Yuuri, you’re so good,” he whispers, gazing into his flushed face, bathed in moonlight from the windows. He strokes his head and smiles. “Go to sleep.”

“Mm,” Yuuri hums. “Kiss.”

“So demanding,” Victor mumbles, but wastes no time in leaning down to brush their lips together. “Oh, and Yuuri.”

“Mm…?”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for I have sinned. (And there are a few people in a certain group chat who can take the blame. You assholes, I've not written smut in eons, not since my Hetalia days (I think?) and now you made me commit this atrocity. You all suck.)
> 
> Uh. So. I hope you like this and it isn't too bad. I'm not confident with smut tbh. ;; But hot damn, after episode 7 I'm just a bundle of absolute excitement and - and they better not make the kiss a "no homo" moment, I swear to god. I'm so happy.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! (You sinful frickers.)
> 
> P.S. I might write a chapter 2 featuring a bath scene. Don't hold me to it though. :p Also, another sidenote: I'm pretty sure Victor's the kinda guy who has tildes in his speech. (Thanks Omosian for reminding me of the name of the bloody thing.)


End file.
